AC195
by kyoto86
Summary: not your general fic bout gw boys...read and find out..female gundam pilots as well!


"Sir, I'm sure I can do the course, just give me a chance!" protested Aries as she tied her hair into a high ponytail. "Kyoto, don't make me suspend you for the remainder of the day. I gave you your orders now go fulfill them." Her commander growled out. Nodding, Aries sighed dejectedly. "Fine then, be a jackass. Just because you know I can do it with an injury or not. And don't give me that shit bout respecting you and your title. It's all a bunch of bullshit and you know my skills surpass your own. And keep in mind that I don't give a damn if I'm insulting you or not!" Aries snapped as she whipped around. Taking a few steps forward, Aries was struck down to the ground. Frowning, she flipped back onto her feet. Glaring down at her, her commander yelled at her, "Don't ever talk to me like that! You hear? You retarded little son of a bitch." Laughing, Aries corrected him, "First off, I'm not a son of a bitch, and secondly, I prefer the term stubborn ass bitch. And don't you ever touch me again or I swear I'll murder you." Gasping at her audacity, he took a few steps backwards. Raising his hand to strike her, he screamed out in pain as someone elbowed him hard in the back of the head. Looking at the newcomer, Aries frowned when she noticed it was Duo as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Don't you fucking dare touch her you ass. And everyone knows you have it in for all us pilots that Sally accepted without notifying you about! Leave her out of it or deal with me." Duo growled into his ear. Standing back up, Duo flipped Aries over his shoulder and walked away. In shock, Aries was unable to protest or argue with him.  
  
Bringing her into the office Heero and Wufei shared, Duo set her down on the ground. "What are you two doing here?" questioned Wufei as he put down the file he was currently looking at. "I just got myself fired." Aries snickered. Elbowing her in the side, Duo gave her a look to shut up. Pouting, she put her hands on her hips. "For Christ's sake Duo, The jackass deserved what he got and more. And thanks for the help and all, but I could have taken care of it myself." She growled out at him. Ignoring the fist she was shaking at him, Duo turned his attention back to the others. "Watch her for a while; I need to talk to Sally." Duo sighed as he exited the room. Glaring at Duo's backside, Aries huffily plunked herself into one of the leather chairs. "Who did what now?" wondered Heero as he took the seat next to her. "Commander Briggs and his over inflated gundam-hating ego." Replied Aries as she rolled her eyes. Snorting, Heero asked her, "What'd he do for you to get so frustrated?" Blinking, Aries shrugged. "He wouldn't let me do the course with a sprained ankle, and told me to go do twenty laps round the track and do all the paperwork on his desk. And I was filing and alphabetizing it all for him." She muttered to Heero. Looking at her curiously, Wufei spoke up, "You blew up at him because you didn't want to do the work?" Snorting, Aries snapped at Wufei, "No, I would have done the work if he had let me do the course. He won't let me run the course because of my ankle, but he thinks it's quite alright to run laps around the track." Nodding his head, Heero understood what she was getting at. "I understand, but is that a reason to threaten him?" he asked her. Shaking her head, Aries told him about her commander striking her to the ground and everything else until the point where Duo entered the situation. Hearing it all, both Heero and Wufei had their comments, with which Aries listened to.  
  
After an afternoon of practically doing absolutely nothing besides sitting in a chair, Aries sighed gratefully as she stretched. Standing up, she took out the ponytail in her hair and shook her head. Combing her fingers through her unruly locks, she exited the office with Heero and Wufei behind her. "Can I leave without either of you babysitting me now?" she teased as she fixed her shirt. Snorting, Heero shook his head. "Not until Duo returns. Meaning that you'll be accompanying us." Heero replied. Stopping mid-step, Aries whipped around and gasped. "No fucking way! Why can't I just leave?" she questioned. Shaking his head, Wufei answered her, "Yuy already explained that matter. Now keep walking, we have something to check out." Rolling her eyes, Aries sighed dejectedly and started walking behind Heero and Wufei.  
  
Finally being dismissed by Duo, Aries was glad to be back home. "Goddamn it's becoming very tempting to just quit this shit and join that other place that offered me a job." Aries muttered between mouthfuls of chocolate ice cream. Having changed into her pajamas and plunking herself in front of her television, she began to flip through the channels when her phone rang. "Hello?" she asked into the receiver. "Aries, it's Duo." he started but was soon cut off when Aries snapped at him through clenched teeth, "This better be good Maxwell or I'm going to kick your ass tomorrow morning during field practice. You pushed my patience to the limit this afternoon by sticking me with Heero and Wufei and ordering me around like a frigging two year old!" Sighing dejectedly, Duo muttered an apology and explained a few things to her, which she came to terms with. After a while, she hung up the phone and decided to call it a night.  
  
The field was quickly turning into a giant muddy puddle as the rain drenched the ground and those running across the field. Panting as she held onto her waist, Aries blinked the water out of her eyes and continued running. Finally reaching the finish line after a few minutes that seemed to never end, Aries held onto her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Straightening as she felt a hand clamp on her left shoulder, she stood upright. "Good job Kyoto." Her commander grunted as he clapped her on the back. Nodding, Aries ignored the instinct to punch him and walked away from the others and towards the main building. Quickly taking a shower, she emerged from the women's washroom and walked over towards the main office. Finding Duo there, impatiently waiting for her, she took the ponytail out of her hair and let the ringlets circle her face. "You end up waiting that long?" she teased him as he stood up. Shaking his head, Duo grinned as he took her by her elbow. Leading down a few corridors, he stepped in front of two large oak doors. "And we're here because?" Aries wondered as she eyed Duo funnily. "You'll see. Now come on before I'm later than I already am." Duo muttered as he opened the door. Gasping as she was tugged inside, Aries watched the people sitting around a rather large round table warily. "Please tell me this isn't from you talking to Sally." Aries whispered to Duo as she unconsciously fixed her hair and straightened her tank top and pants. Being ushered to a black leather chair, Aries casually sat down. "Ms. Kyoto." Greeted Sally with a nod as she straightened a stack of papers. Smiling, Aries cocked her head to the side. "Mind explaining why I'm here?" asked Aries, not bothering to act polite and cut to the chase. Blinking, Sally looked up at her in surprise as she replied, "Duo didn't inform you I take it then." Frowning, Aries quickly glanced at Duo then directed her attention back to Sally as she shook her head. "No." She blatantly answered. Frowning, Sally chewed on her bottom lip as she thought of what to tell Aries. "Well it seems that we have a slight problem then Ms. Kyoto that needs your aid to justify itself." Blinking, Aries eyed Sally warily as she waited for her to continue. "Elaborate Ms. Po if you will and amuse me with your trivial explanations." Aries drawled as she sighed impatiently. Brows creasing, Sally gave Aries a disregarding shrug. "Ms. Kyoto, such trivial explications are of your own doing. The situation involves both you and Commander Briggs and what happened earlier yesterday morning. Now I would like to forget this incident, but it has come to my attention that it cannot be avoided by any cost. Being such, I'm relieving you of your duties for the next few weeks while we come to a solution. Until then, I suggest you take a long needed rest." Belligerently replied Sally in an imperative tone. Utterly shocked, Aries could only manage a brief nod as she dismissed herself and exited the room. Speed walking her way towards the reception desk, she took the phone out of the receptionists freshly manicured hands and pressed the dial tone. Dialing a number, she began to talk into the receiver but hung up almost as fast as she had dialed. With an urgency, Aries went outside into the main parking area and waited for her lift.  
  
Trying to catch up to Aries, Duo choked on a few curse words as he saw her jump into a black minivan and speed off. Walking up next to him, Sally placed a hand on his right shoulder. "Don't worry, everything will turn out for the best Duo. Once Commander Briggs is taken care of, the rest of the plan will fall into place. We don't need any innocents in this precarious situation so let us not have any." Sally whispered into his ear then briskly walked off. Left alone to straighten out the turmoil in his head, Duo merely blinked then headed towards his own car. Deciding to go pay Aries a quick visit to straighten out a few things, he saw red as he noticed his car was missing. Running up to one of the security guards on duty, Duo questioned to him about his car. "Sorry Agent Maxwell, it seems like your car is missing. Agent Yuy said you allowed him to borrow it earlier on and left with it about an hour or two ago." The guard whistled as he hummed a slight tune. Idly tapping away on his computer to check on Heero's departure, he nodded as he showed Duo the screen. Muttering a few choice words, Duo had no choice but to call a cab. 


End file.
